


Crushed Pearls

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Marauders' Era, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: His friends would never understand his fascination with her, and truthfully, he doesn’t either.





	Crushed Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2011 Humpathon. Prompt: "Remus/Narcissa — I'd cheat destiny just to be near you."

The closest he ever gets to her is at the weekly prefects’ meeting. Years of dull History of Magic classes have allowed him to master the art of looking as though he is paying attention while the professors talk. In reality, he is staring at Narcissa Black.   
  
She always has the same expression on her face, a snobby look of superiority, as if these meetings are below her. But after careful study, Remus has learned how to tell when she is bored, when she is tired, and when a topic catches her interest. The latter happens rarely, and if he hadn’t been watching for it, he would have missed the glitter in her eye, the way the corner of her mouth lifted in a half-smile when Slughorn announced that Slytherin was planning the Yule party this year.  
  
His friends would never understand his fascination with her, and truthfully, he doesn’t either.  
  
There’s just something about her, something he can’t explain. Maybe it’s her confidence. Narcissa prances around the castle like she owns the place, like she expects everyone to defer to her, and most people do.   
  
Six years in and Remus still doesn’t feel like he truly belongs at Hogwarts. Even being named a prefect last year—Dumbledore’s sign of confidence in him—didn’t erase all of his doubt.   
  
After those meetings, the subtle scent of her perfume—some exotic scent he can’t name—tickles his nose for hours. When he tries to sleep, his dreams are filled with images of her, and what he wants to do to her.   
  
He dreams of shoving her against the wall, grabbing a handful of silky hair in his calloused fingers, and crashing their mouths together. He’s pretty sure her lips would taste like crushed pearls, soft and rich under his aggressive kiss. He thinks about how she would feel, trapped between him and the wall, and how she would surrender, small body leaning into his. He’s also pretty sure she would like the fierceness of his wolf in comparison to that arse she’s promised to.   
  
It’s just a dream, and that’s all it ever will be, but he still wishes he could cheat destiny and have what—who—he wants for once in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I messed with the ages to have Remus and Narcissa at Hogwarts at the same time.
> 
> This fic was originally written in October 2011.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
